Sucked into Minecraft: How will we survive?
by RainbowTwister219
Summary: Colette and Elizabeth were playing their favorite game... MINECRAFT what happend when they are sucked into the game with minecraft youtubers they done know?
1. Prologue

Meet Colette!

She is loving, caring, hyper talks A LOT!, is grumpy in the morning and loves to play minecraft!

She had blonde hair, Bright Blue Eyes and tan skin, she loves dressing in green and blue.

Meet Elizabeth!

Shes Colettes Best Friend! She's very quiet, funny, and very very crazy once you get to know her. She was introduced to minecraft from her friend Colette and loves to play!

She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and tan skin. She loves dressing in pink, purple and red.


	2. Chapter 1- SUCKED IN

SUCKED IN

(I do not own Minecraft or Sky and the rest of the youtubers only Colette and Elizabeth.)

Colette was playing minecraft with her best friend Elizabeth, they were playing together on a lanworld.

Colette's POV

I was playing a lanworld with my best friend. We were building our mansion and adding rooms we didn't need. I was in the middle of building my 100th bedroom. We were so rich. After about an hour of building, crafting, and mining. I said "I think im done now im getting off." "Ok. Ill get off too." I finish the finishing touches of our 3rd kitchen. I hear screaming from the room next door. (Elizbeth's Room in Real House) I run in and we see Herobrine on her screen. Then we start hearing fizzing like in slender! All of a sudden I blacked out.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up in this weird world. Blocks were EVERYWHERE. OH MY GOD AM I IN MINECRAFT?! I saw Colette leaning against a tree still passed out. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. It didn't work I even poured water all over her head! Then I looked up into the sky and saw it was the afternoon. OH NO! I better bulid a house before it gets dark! I started punching some trees but that made my hands really hurt. So I looked inside my bag and found an axe and I started cutting down trees. When I tried stacking blocks on top of each other they fell off. I looked in my bag for anything that could help. GLUE?! and a crafting recipe for glue. 3 wooden planks on top and then fill the rest in with slime balls. I made the house with a main room and 2 bedrooms for me and Colette. I look up at the sky and see the sun coming down. I finished just in time! I then ran to Colette because zombies were going over to her. I ran inside put her on her bed and went to sleep hungry. We sure need to get some food tomorrow as I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Sky's POV

I was playing Cops N Robbers with my friends TrueMU, Deadlox, Mitch and Jerome. I had just been asked what I did to get in prison. Hmmmmm…. Lets see. Oh I know. "I am in prison because I ate a palm tree." Jerome said "Your in prison for eating a palm tree. Well im in prison for escaping prison. Eventually after fooling around and telling bad jokes we reach the boat. As Deadlox presses the button I see Herobrine on my computer screen. Everyone in the skype call was freaking out. "WTF is Herobrine doing on my fricken screen!" Deadlox screamed. That's the last thing I heard before I passed out.

CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys like!


	3. Chapter 2- Who Are They?

Colette's POV

I woke up in this strange bed. I looked around. Everything was blocky. Wait. AM I IN MINECRAFT? I look around and see im in a house. Who built this I thought? I walk into the main room and look outside. It looks about midnight. I'm starving so I take a stone sword from inside a chest and run outside. I kill a cow in the nearby plains and ran away as a million mobs chase me. Once I get inside I cook up one piece of meat and eat it. Then all of a sudden I hear "WTF ZOMBIES! HELP HELP!" Whos that? Thought Colette. I grabbed the stone sword from the table and run outside. I see a person being chased by about 20 zombies. Poor them. I think. I looked behind me to see if any mobs were behind me then BAM! I ran into the person being chased by the 20 zombies. I quickly get up and see a cute man around his 20's. Hmmm.. That's my age I think happily and put a smile on my face. I then realized I just bumped into him. "IM SO SORRY! Are you ok?" I screamed. He said "Yes I am but I have more important things to think about. RUN!" he said as the 20 zombies got closer.

Sky's POV

I just bumped into someone. I look up to see a cute girl. I stare until she asks me if im alright and I say "Yes I am but I have more important things to think about. RUN! As 20 zombies walked closer to me. The girl said "Follow me to my house!" We run to her house. When we go inside we just stand there for a while panting. "So…. What's your name I ask?" "Colette. Yours?" "Im Sky as in Skydoesminecraft. Im a minecraft youtuber." "Hmmm… Never heard of you. "Well you want something to eat? I have steak." "Yes Please. Thanks" as I gulf down the steak. Colette looks disgusted that's not good. "Well im not tired you can go into that room and borrow my bed for the night." Colette says. "Thanks I say" As I walk into her room. As I drift off to sleep I think Who is this girl?

Elizabeth's POV

I wake up and walk into the main room to see a note from Colette. It reads Went to get some food. Steak on the table for breakfast. Wow steak for breakfast that's a first I think. I then hear some yelling so I look outside. I see 4 guys outside running from burning skeletons. One of them looks really hurt. I run outside with my stone sword and kill all the skeletons as the one who's hurt collapses. I run over to them and show them inside as one with a spacesuit picks the one who passed out up. I ask their names when we get inside the door. The one in a spacesuit says "You don't know who we are?" "No am I supposed to?" I ask. "Well we are all famous youtubers so I'm just surprised you don't know us" he says. "Ok well my name is Elizabeth. Yours?" I ask as I set the one whos hurt on my bed. "Well im TrueMU" the one in the spacesuit says. "I'm Mitch" the one in a red and black plaid shirt says. "And im Jerome the one who looks like a Chewbacca says. "Ok well you guys can do whatever you want as I treat this guy. But no destroying the house."

TrueMU's POV

"Whats the name of the dude on the bed" Elizabeth asks staring at him. I think she likes him I think. "That's Deadlox." We all leave the room as she works at healing Deadlox. I hope he's ok I thought


	4. Chapter 3- MORE VICTIMS

MORE VICTIMS

I would love to put some OCS in the story. Here's the info to put in the PM.

Minecraft Skin (Appearance):

Facial Features:

Weapon Of Choice:

Who They Like: (Sky and Deadlox are taken)

Personailty:

Other:

Annika's POV

It was a normal day for me. Just got back from school and after doing my 2 billon piles of homework. I went onto minecraft with my sister Lindsey. We were playing SCB when all of a sudden everyone except me and her left the game. I told my sister over skype to go on a different server. When she pressed disconnect I heard a scream. I pressed disconnect and blacked out.

Srry short chapter was kicked off computer


	5. Chapter 4- Meeting New People

**MEETING NEW PEOPLE**

**Ok I need 1 more OC!**

**Plz send me some!**

**I updated all the chapters because I heard they were being rushed. I agree with them. I am a new writer so I would love some reviews of ideas or what to do better.**

**Ok Cliff and KittieNerdie you will be added to the story tomorrow. ALSO MUNCHINGBROTATO AND HUSkYMUDKIPZ WILL BE ADDED TOMORROW**

**THANKS EVERYONE! :D**

Aln92001's Pov (Annika's)

I wake up in this big forest. I look around and see everything in blockish. Wait am I in Minecraft?! Well at least I don't have any homework. I think as I chuckle at my horrible joke. I look up at the sky and see it turning night. Oh no I think. I look around for somewhere to climb or hide. I look behind me to see this huge tree behind me. I slowly climb up the tree.

Katknow's Pov (Lindsey's)

I wake up in a desert made of blocks? OMG IM IN MINECRAFT! I think. A desert is a horrible place to start at and I look up in the sky to see it getting dark. Oh no I think as I look around and see no forest plain or anything. I look at a lake and see it has an underground cave. I crawl down there and try to fall asleep. I end of staying up all night thinking about why am I in Minecraft?

Jeromes's Pov

I'm out looking around in the forest for mobs. I need some slimes at least for glue. But I can't find a swamp anywhere. I climb up a very tall tree to try to get a better look. When I get to the top I find some very cute girl asleep. I don't think the others will mind if I take her back with me. It's very dangerous out here. I think as I pick her up bridle style. It was a long walk. When I finally got back to our house I see everyones asleep. I make a bed for her and see we only made enough bedrooms for us 7. I take the bed and place it down on the other side of the room from mine. I then walk to the main room pick her up and place her on the bed.

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED! ALSO I HOPE IT WASN'T RUSHED!**

**OH YEAH I DON'T OWN SKY, DEADLOX, TRUEMU, MITCH, JEROME, KATKNOWS OR MINECRAFT. I ONLY OWN ALN92001, COLETTE, ELIZABETH**


	6. Chapter 5- SUPRISES

**SUPRISES **

**I'll be accepting no more OCS, HuskyMudKipz isn't going into the story. At least not yet. MunchingBrotato will be added this chapter. Also Avery and Cliff will be added this chapter. Avery you gonna be my best friend. Cliff your Katknows's. I hope you guys don't mind I picked random. Srry I'm not doing long chapters I'm just real busy. But I will be posting every day :D Katdoesfiction you paired up with MunchingBrotato. I'm with ASFJerome so yeah. Unless you want someone else. Just PM me and I'll fix that but for now. ON WITH THE STORY! Also im srry if I don't really stick by your personality's I think of an idea and write it. Cliff since you said Daredevil. That's a bit easier so yeah… Also I skipped a chapter I went from 2 to 4 so… YOU HAVE ALL FORGOTTEN.**

MunchingBrotato's POV

I was in a middle of a hunger games recording by myshelf. Mitch, Jerome and Sky didn't show up and didn't pick up there phones. Now im sounding real dumb talking only with myshelf. Right when I get the last hit to kill me by Frodo_Baggins. My screen turns to herobrines face and I hear a voice say. "Ready To Die?" as I black out. I wake up in a desert biome. I see its sunset I run away from some mobs into a lake with an underground opening. I look inside and see a very cute girl she has blond hair covering one eye. The other eye is red and she has a red and black tank top, a black sweater, black shorts, white boots with red laces. I wake over and wake her up.

Katknows's POV

I wake up to see a cute boy shaking me for me to wake up. WAIT THAT'S MUNCHINGBROTATO OMG OMG OMG! I think. He says "Hi Im MunchingBrotato." Hi im KatknowsMC." I say. "Want to walk around to try to find a forest?" "Sure!" I say and we walk out of the underground tunnel and start walking in a random direction.

Avery's POV

I wake up and go downstairs and eat breakfast really fast. Im supposed to play with aln92001 today on SCB. We always team and we are OP. Two wither skellys. As I log onto my computer and call aln92001. She doesn't pick up. That's really weird I think she always has her phone with her. I call katknows phone because aln92001 and katknows are sharing a room. She doesn't pick up. I'm really worried so I drive down to their apartment which is a 5 min drive. I let myshelf in. I go over to aln92001's room and walk in the first thing I see is Herobrine on her computer screen then I black out.

Cliff's POV

I just got home from school. Im home early because… well I jumped off the 10 foot wall to catch up with my friend. Apparently that's not allowed. Well at least I don't have homework! I go up to my room after a lecture from my mom about what not to do at school. I run upstairs and jump onto my computer. I would call katknows but she's at school. I go onto our lanworld to do some surprise fixes to our house. All of a sudden I black out.

**I hope you guys liked! I know the main charater Colette hasn't been in much OH WELL! :D I had no idea what to do to get you kicked out from school tahts a daredevily thing. So yeah that sucked. WELL BAI!**

**WAIT WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! DRAW OUT OF A HAT ****_CLIFF._**

**Me: Cliff who's your favorite youtuber?**

**Cliff: TrueMU**

**Me: Do you ever think you will meet him?**

**Cliff: No. Only at PAX if I have him sign something.**

**Me: Who knows you might meet him and fall in love. What about that?**

**Cliff: WHAT? Wait you write this story is that going to happen?!**

**Me: No, Maybe, Yes**

**Cliff: WHATS THE REAL ANWSER?!**

**Me: WELL THAT'S THE END BAI**

**Cliff: WAIT ANWSER ME!**


	7. UPDATE PLZ READ IM SO NICE :D

** SORRY GUYS I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING  
**Also the font is small cause I HATE THIS COMPUTER! (its my friend's and shes watching me type this) (SO NO OFFENSE FRIEND!)

So i now am going to update every 2 days, not today through :( at friends house FOR BIRTHDAY SLEEPOVER DUNH DUNH DUNH

MY FRIENDS AND MES CONVERSATION

Me: SHUD UP I TRYING TO TYPE HERE (I so nice :D)

Her: you know you dont have to use the space bar you can use the tab.

ME: SHUD UP! *now uses tab key*

Her: Nice Reaction

Me; *ingores her*

THE END OF OUR CONVERSATION


	8. NO MORE OCS

**PLease everyone. NO more OCS i am getting really full. Yoshi and kittendreams will be the last ones i will be taken. Sorry but i am super full.**


	9. Chapter 6

Sonic's POV

I was watching skys new video. IT WAS SO FUNNY! I was laughing my pants off! All of a sudden I was pulled into my screen? I woke up in front of a house? Everything was blocky? WAIT IM IN MINECRAFT. I go knock on the door and TrueMU answers! OMG OMG OMG OMG!

OK that's a preview to the next chapter, Yep I hate being so busy and I feel every bad.

WELL

Sky: FRICKEN GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT

Me; SORRY IM BUSY

Colette: FRICKEN UPDATE BETTER

Me: SORRY

Ummm... I was just attacked and we made an agreement I am gonna update tomorrow a good chapter :D


	10. TITLE

YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW WHAT I JUST WROTE WENT AWAY!

I am so srry but i will not be updating today cause of that. I AM SO SO MAD!


	11. Chapter 8

**Okay so I am kinda getting bored with this story, and I have huge writers block so I would love if someone wants to do a collab with me and write this with me! **

*BATHROOM BREAK*

CLIFF's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone walking. I slowly open my eyes and see a man wearing a spacesuit leaning over me!? I'm startled so since I watch skydoesminecraft I scream "JASON IM STARTLED" Then I realize this is Jason OMG OMG OMG OMG I thought. "Umm…. I am Jason he says. "I know I kinda just figured that out and im trying not to fangirl." "Well… Follow me and ill show you our house." "YOU MEAN THERE ARE OTHERS!"

Jason's POV

"Yes" I say as I look down at the extremely cute girl she has aubure blonde hair with a strand covering her left eye, gray cat ears and a tail, lacey orange top with tan shorts and yellowish orange laced boots.

*CLIFF HOPE YA LIKED!*

Avery's POV

I slowly wake up. Pain is shooting throughout my whole body. I felt my weight go lighter all of a sudden. I tilted my head slowly, the paralyzation (if that's a word xD) was a little in my neck. As my eyes met brown eyes, I spotted some brown hair and this really cute smile...my mind snapped and I finally realized who it was.

It was the BajanCanadian."

*THAT SMALL PART WAS FORM KITTIENERDIE*

Mitch's POV

OMG I can't believe someone as cute as her had to come into this game paralyzed! This is plain stupid I think as I stare at her as she sleeped. I promise to protect her no matter what.

*KittieNerdie HOPED YA LIKED!*

**So yeah ummm… people will die in this story AVERY IT WONT BE YOU at least not yet JK**

**SO AVERYS NAME WAS PULLED OUT OF THE HAT**

**Me: Who ya like?**

**Avery: MITCH DUHH! He saved my life! It was beginning to get dark and I couldn't move, that wouldn't end well.**

**Me: What if he promised to protect you no matter what?**

**Avery: HE DID WHAT? OMG!**

**Me: I said what if**

**Avery: So he didn't?**

**Me: I never said that**

**Avery: THEN WHAT IS THE ANWSER**


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm going to finish writing this story with... DUNH DUNH DUNH

KATDOESFICTION AND KITTIENERDIE!

Also look back to chappie 8 IT WAS UPDATED! :D


	13. UPDATE PLZ READ

So KittieNerdie is writing the next chapter and we have a plot you will never know, and i havent gotten it yet so im waiting for her to finsih it so sorry very one for the long wait! I feel really bad so WE WILL UPDATE SOON


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

This is made by KittieNerdie also we will post every week, I will post the next chapter next weekend (lol so many nexts)

Colette's POV:

I marched into the forest, planning on what animal to hunt. 'Hopefully she read the note...'. The forest contained decent prey, but it may not last for long.

When I reached a clearing where some pigs grazed on some grass, I rushed over there and started slaining the closest I could reach with my iron sword. Sadly the rest fled after I killed 4 of them, but hey, it's good enough!

I picked up the porkchops that replaced the bodies and started heading towards a lake where there were a LOT of fish. I searched my backpack to only have no fishing rod, well time for the hard way.

I crouched to the edge of the lake and sank my hands in the cool water, the fish reacted and started swimming away, at least some came back.

I waited until a fish swam just above my hands. Bingo. I immediately grasped the fish and flung it to the surface. The fish was heavy! It flopped around helplessly, desperate for water. Eventually it went stiff, probably dead I assume.

But out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something leather-like just peeking out of a bush. I picked up the fish and shoved it in my backpack as I made my way towards it. Maybe it was some leather armor or something!

When I picked up this leathery thing, it was a book. One covered in dust, it had writing I didn't understand. What is this? Curiously, I leafed through the pages. It was a potion book, but why would someone leave this out here?

"'Let's see," I mutter aloud. "Potions, potions, more potions...what the?!" I froze in my tracks, a REALITY POTION? I read the description. "This potion is extremely rare. With one sip of this potion, it will take you to another dimension of what they call 'Earth'."

Hang on, back up! This potion could take us to Earth?! This is PERFECT! I quickly put this book in my backpack and rushed back to Elizabeth and Sky.

Unknown's POV:

The girl read the potion out loud and took off. She look really familiar though...as if I had seen her one time. Ah! The element of fire! That's what she is...

If I can capture her and the other elements, then Notch will pay for what he has done to me...


	15. Chapter 14

GUYS SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS WEEKEND! Also I totally have short term memory lost JK cause I don't remember much about this story, maybe its because I have memorized basically every fanfic's storyline I read. Also this is going to be short cause I have homework.

Elizabeth's POV

I was sitting on my bed, reading Colette's note, It was getting dark and so I was looking for any hints that say where she is. Nothing I sigh. I walk outside with my iron sword and go looking for her, I walk for about a mile and see someone off in the distant forest. Is it her? I run toward it and have a strange feeling someone is watching me.

UNknown's POV  
That girl is certainly the earth element, time to find the others.

Colette's POV

I was walking back to the house and see a girl run up to be. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here? Its so dark!" "I know. But I was worried about you!." "Aww Thank you! Also I found this ancient book with tons of spells and potions, one potions lets us get out of here!" "OMG YES! But I wish Seto was here it would make things a lot easier."

SORRY IT ENDED SO SHORTLY!  
SO Jerome's name was pulled out of the hat?

Me: What was your thoughts when you first saw Annika?

Jerome. Umm.. well I saw a beautiful girl, it was love at first site.

Me: Well I was thinking about telling you something bout her. BUT TOO BAD BAI  
Jerome: TELL ME

Me: NO AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL SKY!

*Sky pops out of nowhere*

SKy: Awwwwwwwwwwwww


End file.
